


Punishment for Student Life

by TheMadKingTargaryen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Feet, M/M, Punishment, Story, Torture, UNCLE - Freeform, armpits, belgium - Freeform, nephew, tickle, tickled, ticklish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKingTargaryen/pseuds/TheMadKingTargaryen
Summary: Kam didn't know there was a punishment for making a mess, but he's about to be enlightened.Commission for AnonymousEnjoy!
Kudos: 8





	1. Messy Livin'

Nicolas turned the key to his apartment and walked in, happy to be home after three days in Paris for work. The most relaxing thing about his return was that he would be coming home to a clean, fresh home now that his best friend's son was lodging with him. Clean dishes stacked neatly in the cupboard, floors swept and laundry done. That meant that Nicolas could drop his bag on his bed, curl up with some cocoa and watch the next episode of Salamander in peace, with no chores looming over him. Heaven.

The tall man with salt and pepper hair stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the end of the hall. Dirty dishes stacked in the sink, crumbs scattered on every kitchen surface, and was that a sock in the middle of the floor? Clenching his fists the normally friendly man dared to go further into the apartment. Cups were left on the wooden coffee table. Without. Coasters. Nicolas shuddered at the sight.

"Kamiel?" He said, desperate for an explanation. No response. He strode to the room that his not-nephew nephew was staying in for his time at college and, without knocking (a risky business when dealing with teenage boys) flung the door open. It was empty. Clothes were strewn about the place like it had been burgled. His bin was overflowing with rubbish, predominantly screwed up tissues, and his bed looked like a sumo-wrestling match had taken place there.

Taking a deep breath he walked out of the pig-sty. He needed some genever. That was when he noticed the note on the fridge.

"Hi, Uncle Nicolas. Welcome back! Sorry I'm not in the apartment, my friends wanted to see a film and I couldn't really resist. I'll bring you back some chocolate to make up for it. Kam."

"That boy..." Nicolas shook his head. He was going to have to teach him a lesson, one that he would never forget. Someone let's you stay in their home for free and you repay them with untidiness? Nicolas knew Robbe and Emma had raised their son better than that. Nicolas was just going to have to remind him of his manners.

But how?


	2. Punishment

——The Next Day——

Kam woke up with a start. He had come home late last night, so his uncle had been asleep.

"Shit." He said. He'd forgotten the chocolate.

He rolled over, or tried to, because he soon realised that his wrist was tied to the headboard. Still in a sleepy daze he tugged on his wrist. It wasn't budging. Nor was his other one, and his ankles were spread and tied to the bottom of the bed. He was tied spread-eagle, face down on the bed.

"What the fuck? Help! Nicolas what's going on?" Kam shouted, panicking.

He heard his bedroom door open, but could only see it peripherally if he craned his neck behind him. Nicolas stood in the door frame with a smile plastered on his face. "Wakey, wakey, sleepy head. You've been asleep for hours."

"Why am I tied up?" Kam asked, mightily confused.

"When I got home last night the apartment was a mess, Kam. I know your parents raised you better than to make a mess of somebody else's home. Now, I'm not angry, but I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

"A lesson?" Kam asked, terrified of what his uncle was planning.

"Now, from years of being best friends with your dad I happen to know that you are very, very...ticklish." Nicolas said, yanking the duvet off the double bed to fully reveal Kam's restrained body.

"You're going to tickle me?" Kam asked exasperated. He felt a sense of dread fill his stomach. And why oh why did he choose to sleep only in his underwear?

"Yes. I'm going to tickle you a lot."

"Please don't, Nicolas, I promise it won't happen again! I promise, just don't tickle-" Kam was interrupted by a brutal jab into his bare sides that caused him to shriek in shock and leap as much as his rope restraints would allow.

That jab was just the beginning. The middle aged man started on the soft belly of his Nephew, pinching his sides, reaching underneath to tease his belly button causing a continual stream of laughter to pour out of the blonde lad.

"Ahahahhahhahahahahahnoooooooahahahahahahahaahhahahahahah!"

The worst thing about how Kam was tied up was that he could never see where the next attack was going. That meant that when his Uncle suddenly plunged into his smooth armpits Kam's laughter shot up an octave. He desperately tried to pull his arms down but the restraints only let his arms pull down slightly, meaning that his pits were torturously wide open, begging to be teased and abused. Nicolas definitely exploited them, spending fifteen straight minutes drilling into Kam's pits. When the uncle finally ceased the pit-tickling, Kam just slumped forward, sweaty and breathless from the ruthless abuse.

"I'm...sorry Nicolas." Kam panted, taking deep breaths. "I promise...it won't happen again."

Nicolas's disembodied voice replied. "Oh I'm sure it won't...but your punishment is not yet finished." Kam just groaned in response. "Plus, I'm having too much fun."

Not being completely sadistic, Nicolas did let Kam have a five minute break, but when the punishment resumed he was as brutal as before.

He started by grabbing a hairbrush and dragging it down one of Kam's bare feet sending a shockwave of sensation shooting up the teenager's spine. Again and again Nicolas dragged it up and down and up and down Kam's naked sole causing the poor boy to writhe and giggle in his spread-eagle position. To make matters worse Nicolas then grabbed another thick-bristled brush and dragged it down Kam's other foot.

"NOOOOOOOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHPLLLLLEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEEEESSTOOOOOOOOPPPPPPAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He begged, but his Uncle was enjoying this too much.

Ten minutes of savage foot tickling passed and Nicolas put down the brushes. Kam nearly cried with relief but he knew this wasn't over.

And it wasn't. The tall man next squeezed Kam's calves slowly travelling up the back of his exposed legs. Kam could handle it until the squeezing travelled past his knees. Then all hell broke loose. His thighs were one of his most sensitive spots and the pincer movement on the tender mass of muscle was almost too much to handle.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Kam didn't even have the ability to beg through his laughter. It felt like someone was electrocuting him relentlessly, and when his Uncle reached the base of his buttocks (clothed, thankfully) his tortured laughter hit another level. It was a belly laugh from deep inside like someone was tickling his very soul. Tears were streaming down his face and his breathing was laboured.

Nicolas finally had mercy and ceased the tickling altogether, loosening the bonds so that Kam could slip his limbs out, not that he had the energy to do so.

"Learned your lesson, kid? I'm sure you have. We wouldn't want a repeat of this now would we?"

Kam mustered enough energy to shake his head.

"Sorry I had to do this to you, but it's for your own good." Nicolas said, ruffling Kam's blonde hair. "Now, when you get the energy, please clean you room."

Then he left and shut the door behind him.

Kam was left glistening, nearly naked, with the feeling of phantom tickles dancing along his soles and up his legs and torso.

Exhausted, he slipped into a well deserved nap.


End file.
